Love Flies
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] Winry dá algo a Edward e, pela troca equivalente, quer receber alguma outra coisa em retorno. [PARA NIELE]


**Love Flies**

One-shot

-

-

_Minha oferenda a **Niele**, carrasca-mor dos escritores de Furuba e Hagane. _

_-_

_-_

Edward Elric estava com problemas ao se olhar em frente no espelho, fazendo uma carranca quando se viu… _inadequado _a um encontro.

Vestindo uma calça e uma camisa social, ele se achava tão _diferente _do que costumava ser... Se era um alquimista, por que teria que se vestir como um apaixonado garoto _normal?_

Deu um suspiro resignado e novamente odiou a própria imagem.

Pensando melhor, Winry talvez fosse gostar mais da imagem tradicional dele, com as roupas pretas e o sobretudo vermelho.

Tirou a roupa social e vestiu a outra, colocando a capa no momento em que bateram à porta do quarto.

–_Nii-san... _- Alphonse falou - Já está pronto?

–Pode entrar, Al. - o irmão mais velho falou e segundos depois uma enorme armadura entrou, completando - Já estou.

Alphonse Elric o olhava curiosamente.

–Você vai _assim? _

–Ué, o que tem de errado? - Edward abriu os braços e olhou-se no espelho - Winry já está acostumada a me ver com essa roupa...

–Ela não vai gostar, _nii-san. _- Alphonse ficou atrás do irmão e encontrou o olhar dele através da imagem refletida - Isso deveria ser um _encontro. _

Edward estreitou os olhos.

–E o que diabos você define como um encontro? Winry disse que só queria me _ver. _

–Exatamente. Se ela falou isso, foi porque marcou um _encontro._

–É? - o outro parecia um pouco _perturbado - _E o que devo fazer nesse caso?

–Er... Eu não sei, _nii-san... - _o mais novo foi sincero - Mas eu _sei _que ela não quer ter ver assim.

Edward agora estava um pouco nervoso. Ele teria um _encontro _com Winry. Se apenas as voltas que dava em companhia dela já o deixavam sem saber o quê fazer, imagine ficar à sós com ela.

E o que diabos teria que fazer com ela? Como agir? O que falar?

–Maldição... - ele murmurou.

–Disse alguma coisa, _nii-san? - _Alphonse perguntou, pegando a roupa social do irmão, que estava meticulosamente dobrada em cima da cama.

–Nada. - ele respondeu, ou melhor, resmungou.

–Vista isso, _nii-san._ - estendeu a roupa ao outro - Winry quer vê-lo usando isso.

–Quer? - o irmão ficou surpreso.

–_Nii-san... - _Alphonse deu um suspiro, quase inaudível, sentindo-se um pouco irritado com a lerdeza do irmão - Winry-chan vai ficar irritada se você se atrasar!

–Mas...

–Nada de "mas", tira logo isso! - começou a tirar a roupa do irmão com uma impressionante violência, deixando-o assustado e atordoado demais para protestar alguma coisa.

o-o-o

**Dez minutos depois:**

–Eu não quero que ninguém me veja assim, principalmente _aquele _cara. - Edward, vestindo roupa social, falava ao irmão enquanto este olhava para os lados, quando os dois andavam por um corredor do Quartel-General.

–Está tudo bem, _nii-san... - _o mais novo garantiu, virando-se para olhar o irmão - Não tem nin--

–Ora, ora... um irmão Elric. O que faz aqui? - a voz do Coronel Mustang soou no corredor. Alphonse, de costas para a pessoa que chegava, notou o pânico do irmão e tirou o capacete, dando uma ordem silenciosa ao outro para que entrasse naquele escuro interior metálico. Edward obedeceu sem hesitação e foi ajudado pelo irmão a se esconder rapidamente, com Alphonse recolocando o capacete no momento em que Roy Mustang aproximou-se.

–Bo... Boa tarde, Coronel. - o mais novo foi educado.

–Boa noite. - ele respondeu casualmente - Seu irmão não estava aqui?

–Er... Não... - Alphonse gaguejou.

–Ah... Então foi impressão errada minha. Devo tê-lo confundido com Black Hayate. - apontou para o cãozinho que apareceu repentinamente entre as pernas metálicas da armadura ambulante, esfregando-se nelas - Os dois têm quase o mesmo tamanho.

Dentro, Edward começou a agitar-se e rosnava alguma coisa, e o irmão precisou levar as mãos à cabeça para prendê-la e não deixar o nervoso rapaz escapar para agarrar o pescoço do Coronel.

–Disse alguma coisa, Alphonse-kun? - Roy perguntou.

–Er... N-Não! - ele respondeu depressa - Hã... Coronel Mustang...

–Sim?

–Poderia me dar um conselho?

O coronel ergueu uma sobrancelha, num sinal que indicava que Alphonse poderia perguntar o que quisesse que Roy responderia dentro dos limites dele.

–Eu... Eu... Eu gostaria de saber... De saber o que nós fazemos... Ou como podemos agir quando vamos nos encontrar com uma garota.

Edward ficou atento, olhando a face séria do coronel pelas frestas da armadura.

Ao escutar a pergunta, o semblante de Roy ficou ainda mais sério, e ele olhou para trás como se temesse a sombra da Tenente Hawkeye. Depois, estreitando os olhos, falou:

–Aja como todo homem de respeito deve agir, Alphonse.

–E... Como...?

Roy aproximou o rosto do de Al:

–Beije-a, Alphonse Elric.

Um _estrondo, _ou o som próximo de algo desabando, foi ouvido e o coronel olhou para os lados para saber a origem. Alphonse _sabia _que tinha sido o irmão, que estava em estado de choque e com parte do rosto com uma estranha cor azulada. Felizmente o coronel não percebeu, esquecendo aquilo para perguntar:

–Mais alguma dúvida?

–Er... Não. - o mais novo respondeu, virando-se e acenando ao outro ao sair dali apressado - Tenho que ir, Coronel Mustang! Até mais!

Roy olhava-o com as sobrancelhas quase unidas, visivelmente intrigado com aquele comportamento do irmão Elric.

o-o-o

Longe do Quartel-General, numa praça com pouco movimento, Alphonse tentava acalmar o irmão, que estava num estado de profundo nervosismo e depressão como nunca se vira antes: ombros curvados, rosto voltado para baixo, mãos jogadas no colo e olhar perdido em qualquer ponto no chão. Era lamentável vê-lo assim.

–_Nii-san... _Winry-chan já deve estar lá no banco que vocês escolheram!

–"Vocês escolheram", uma vírgula! - o rapaz se revoltou - Foi _ela _quem armou tudo isso!

–Mas...

–"Mas" nada! Vou lá pra dizer umas verdades a ela!

E saiu pisando duro, seguido de perto pelo irmão, que queria impedi-lo de cometer alguma bobagem.

–_Nii-san, _espere!

Ao atravessarem uns arbustos, Edward viu uma figura feminina parada, em pé junto ao banco que tinha ali. Cabelos longos e louros soltos, cintura fina e corpo bem formado, usando um vestido azul-claro de alças finas que não chegava nem aos joelhos das pernas bem torneadas, completando o conjunto uma sandália que a deixava ainda mais graciosa. _Winry _já estava ali, olhando algum ponto à frente dela com um sorriso confiante.

Ao escutar um ruído, ela virou-se e alargou o sorriso ao ver _quem _era.

–Winry! - Edward começou - Por que diabos você...

_Algo _o fez parar. Alguma _coisa _que o acertou no rosto e o fez _ganir. _Era uma chave inglesa que o acertava entre os olhos, lançada por ela.

E aquilo...

–... _doeu_... - ele gemeu.

–Ed... - Winry já não mais sorria e agora franzia a testa - Você está _atrasado._

Um _incômodo _momento de silêncio se passou entre os três, e quem mais parecia _desconcertado _de estar "atrapalhando" o casal era Alphonse.

–Hã... - ele andou, ou melhor, "deslizou" para trás ao tentar fugir - Eu lembrei que tenho uma coisa muito importante pra fazer...

–Ok, Al. - Winry recuperou a alegria e jovialidade ao acenar - Até loguinho.

Com isso, Alphonse saiu correndo.

o-o-o

**Meia hora depois:**

Edward estava sentado ao lado de Winry, ainda massageando o meio do rosto após por causa da pancada que recebera. Ele estava um pouco furioso; ela tinha o queixo entre as mãos e olhava o horizonte - que tinha um sol se pondo - com uma felicidade que chegava a ser infantil.

A garota deu um suspiro apaixonado e o rapaz parou o movimento da mão e deixou o cotovelo no encosto do banco, fitando algo desinteressadamente.

–O pôr-do-sol não é lindo, Ed?

Para alguém que achava que o parafuso era a melhor invenção da humanidade, Edward achou a fala dela estranha.

–Hã? - ele virou o rosto, olhando-a com surpresa.

–Eu falei que acho o pôr-do-sol lindo. - ela repetiu, não deixando de olhar o céu.

Edward nada falou, apoiando o rosto com uma das mãos e expressando ainda mais aborrecimento ao suspirar irritado.

–Ed?

–O que é? - ele resmungou.

–Por que você veio _assim?_

Uma veia saltou no rosto dele e o rapaz precisou contar duas, quatro, seis, _oito _vezes antes de dar uma resposta que a deixasse irritada. Ou isso ou receberia outro golpe com a chave inglesa.

–Al achou que seria melhor assim. - respondeu sem emoção.

–Ah...

Mais cinco minutos se passaram e a cena não mudou.

–Ed?

–O que é, Winry?

–Você fica estranho com essa roupa.

Edward ficou em silêncio e mais cinco minutos se arrastaram.

–_Mou, nii-san... - _Alphonse reclamou, escondido num arbusto atrás deles - Winry-chan vai acabar trocando você por outro se não agir direito!

–Concordo plenamente.

Alphonse ficou azul e sufocou um grito ao reconhecer a voz do coronel Mustang atrás dele. Virou o rosto e não só o viu ali, como também percebeu que o tenente Havoc e os amigos estavam com ele, com exceção da tenente Hawkeye.

–Co-Coronel... - a armadura gaguejou - O que faz aqui?

–Achei suspeito o modo com que você agia e acreditei que os dois estivessem se metendo em alguma confusão com aquele sujeito, Scar, ou com um daqueles Homunculus. Mas estava errado. - o rosto do jovem coronel permanecia sério quando parou de olhar a armadura e concentrou-se em observar o casal pelas brechas nos arbustos - Pelo que vejo, o Fullmetal está numa missão _muito _complicada.

–Er... Meu irmão realmente não sabe como agir nesses casos.

–Eu aposto que ele não vai fazer nada e ela vai dar um fora nele. – o tenente Breda comentou.

–Acho que ela vai deixá-lo aí e ir embora com o primeiro que passar. – Havoc mordia o cigarro enquanto falava, imaginando a cara do Fullmetal ao ser "chutado".

–Concordo com Havoc. – Farman comentou.

–Sou da opinião que os dois ficarão ainda mais amigos. – Fuery comentou.

–Eu aposto que Winry Rockbell agirá em cima do Fullmetal Alchemist e ele fingirá _grande _inocência, mas cederá aos encantos dela. – Roy Mustang se pronunciou com incrível autoridade e impressão – Isso sempre funciona.

Silêncio.

–Caramba, Coronel... O senhor também vai entrar na aposta? – algumas cinzas caíram do cigarro de Havoc enquanto este falava.

Roy levou um dedo aos lábios enquanto observava Edward e a acompanhante deste.

–_Shhh._

–Ed. – Winry começou, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois – Você sabe que dia é hoje?

O dia? Bem, ele certamente sabia que catorze de fevereiro não era o aniversário de Winry, nem de Al, da tia Pinako ou...

–Não faço a menor idéia. – ele falou.

Winry levantou-se tão depressa e abruptamente do lado dele que Edward achou que fosse apanhar de novo, fechando os olhos e esperando pelo golpe.

Mas ele não veio. Arriscou abrir um olho e a viu fitando o chão tristemente.

–Eu sabia. – ela murmurou – Sabia que você não lembraria.

–O... O que eu não lembraria? – o rapaz começou a se sentir culpado pelo simples pensamento de ter ferido os sentimentos dela. E que diabos significava aquele dia? Aniversário dela? De Al? Da tia Pinako? Dele?

–Hoje é dia de São Valentim. – ela virou o rosto para o lado – Convidei você para ficarmos juntos esta tarde...

Edward piscou, franzindo a testa de preocupação. Então era isso...

–Desculpe, Winry... Eu realmente não sabia.

Um olhar atravessado pelo canto dos olhos de Winry chegou até ele, fazendo-o encolher-se e engolir em seco. Depois ela voltou a sentar-se, olhando os pés com interesse.

–Não faz mal... Quer dizer, você é sempre tão ocupado... Pelo menos está _aqui _comigo, né, Ed?

As mudanças de humor de Winry sempre impressionavam o rapaz, que, diante daquela pergunta, apenas moveu a cabeça num "sim" sem nem saber o porquê de concordar.

–Como o dia de São Valentim também vale para os amigos, eu te chamei aqui. Tenho um presente te dar. – ela deu um sorriso.

–"Presente"?

Winry mexeu na sacola que trouxera e tirou de lá um embrulho.

–Toma.

Edward olhou o pacote desconfiado.

–O que é isso?

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá uma _liga _de amarrar cabelo na cor preta.

–O que é _isso? _– ele repetiu, olhando o _presente _como se fosse alguma invenção complexa até sob uma análise da alquimia.

–É pra prender sua trança. Você vai ficar uma _gracinha _com esse prendedor.

–Ah...

–E o que você vai me dar? – Winry perguntou.

–Hein? Era pra _dar _alguma coisa?

–Você não trouxe nada?

–Era pra trazer?

Atrás dos arbustos, o coronel balançava a cabeça em sinal de irritação. Como aquele Fullmetal era devagar...

–_Mou, nii-san... – _Alphonse estava desolado.

Winry deu um suspiro irritado. Já esperava por aquilo... Pegou o prendedor das mãos dele e aproximou-se por trás para desfazer a trança atual e fazer uma nova, manuseando as mechas louras com cuidado, como se fosse algo frágil.

Finalmente, usando o prendedor, ela uniu os fios na ponta, dando um passo para trás para admirar o resultado. Estava bom, do jeito que Edward gostava.

–Ficou bom. – ela com um sorriso que ele não pôde ver. Deu a volta e viu o resultado de frente, aproximando-se mais para mostrar a aprovação com um movimento de cabeça.

–Winry... – ele não sabia o que dizer. Winry já fizera tantas coisas por ele: brincaram juntos, fez-lhe companhia quando perdeu o braço e a perna, cuidou das feridas, fez as tranças, lanches, já tinha...

Num movimento que o surpreendeu, ela puxou a cabeça dele contra o corpo dela.

–E-Ei, W-Winry! – o rosto dele estava _exatamente _no vale entre os seios dela.

–Feliz dia de São Valentim, Ed.

O cheiro dela era tão delicioso... Teve até a ligeira sensação que estava nos braços da mãe dele.

_**... já tinha **cuidado** tanto dele...**_

Edward, não resistindo, fechou os olhos e passou o braço de auto-mail pela cintura da garota e a trouxe para mais perto de si, sentindo uma das mãos dela carinhosamente passeando pelas costas dele.

–EU ACERTEI! – Roy Mustang gritou triunfante – Ganhei a aposta!

Havoc e os companheiros deram suspiros cansados e Alphonse ficou tenso ao notar o horror estampado no rosto do irmão, que ainda segurava Winry pela cintura.

Roy caminhou até ele e tocou-lhe no ombro, falando secante:

–Parabéns, Fullmetal. _Isso _já foi uma evolução. Se tiver mais alguma dificuldade de chegar perto de uma garota, pode falar comigo.

Edward olhou o coronel, olhou o irmão, os outros tenentes, Winry, de novo Roy, e enfim enfureceu-se ao descobrir que era _espionado._

–Vocês... Me... PAGAM! – ele gritou, principiando a correr atrás de Roy, dos tenentes e do próprio irmão, que fugiam ou se defendiam com alquimia dos ataques deles.

Winry observava tudo sem se aborrecer, cantarolando:

–_Amanhã... eu farei compras... com Ed e Al..._

o-o-o

_Nota da Autora: _Este título é da música "Love Flies", do grupo L'arc en ciel. Era pra ser songfic, mas o resultado ficou bom sem a música, por isso eu resolvi tirar.

Espero que tenham gostado e que possam comentar e dizerem o que acharam:)

(**Niele: **Satisfeita agora, ó carrasca dos escritores de Hagane? Eu acho que você esperava alguma coisa melhor, como RoyxRiza, mas espero que goste deste aqui também. E eu comecei a escrever o fic que te falei sobre este casal! Talvez saia um capítulo mês que vem – olha minha cara-de-pau... Prometi isso em janeiro! – , portanto... Aguarde! _Evil smile)_

Obrigada por lerem e porventura comentarem.

_Shampoo-chan_


End file.
